


Here with you

by Inkpot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I still suck at titles and tags, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Revali being insecure, kind of in the background though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: “You’re amazing.” Link hears Revali’s breathing catch, then even out again. He reaches forward and lays his hand over Revali’s, stroking the feathers there with his thumb. “You did good. Did a lot. Kept us safe.” He presses another kiss to the Rito’s neck. “Thank you.”Revali is still and silent for several seconds. Slowly, he turns to look over his shoulder. “I… may have changed my mind.” At Link’s questioning look, he adds in a softer voice, “About being interested.”





	Here with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder how many people realize that this is the second smutty fic I've posted that secretly has a whole background set up. We'll see if I actually get around to posting any of it, though.  
> More stuff about this version of the world in the end notes.

“And Urbosa with that last strike, just wham and the guy was down!” Daruk emphasizes his words with a series of rapid gestures.

Urbosa responds with a smile of her own. “You’re no slouch yourself. Who was it that took down three Moblins with one swing of a hammer?”

“Heh, true. But Mipha and Link handled every Lizalfos on the beach between the pair of ‘em. If anyone deserves respect, it’s those two.”

Revali is strangely quiet as they discuss the encounter. Nobody would have noticed him leaving if Mipha hadn’t caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. “Revali?”

He pauses, hoisting his bedroll over one shoulder before replying. “I’m finding somewhere quiet to sleep. The lot of you are far too loud.” And with that, he takes off toward the nearby cliffs.

The others exchange puzzled looks. That wasn’t exactly like him. Or, at least, the calmness wasn’t. Flying off in a huff was fairly typical.

Zelda turns to Link, surprised to see him eating a roast bass with little apparent care for the situation. “Link, aren’t you going to go after him?”

Link looks at her, then at his food, before heaving a breathy sigh and setting it down to free his hands. _Give it five minutes. He won’t talk to anyone for at least that long, and I want to finish my dinner._

“You mean your second dinner?”

He grins and doesn’t reply beyond picking up the fish.

 

Revali lays sprawled on his bedroll, head pillowed on his wings and staring off toward the sunset’s fading light. He barely glances up at the crunch of boots against dirt. “Go away. I don’t want to talk.”

Link raises an amused eyebrow at Revali’s choice of words, even knowing he can’t see it. The Rito seems to have a sixth sense for such things anyway. Sure enough, he sits up just enough to shoot him a glare before flopping back down with a huff.

The Hylian suppresses a laugh and steps forward, lying beside Revali and curling to fit against his side. Link nuzzles happily at the soft feathers of his throat.

Revali arches his neck for a moment, baring the surface, before huffing again and turning to lay on his side. “I said go away. I’m not exactly interested right now.”

Link adjusts himself so he once again fits snugly against Revali. “That’s fine,” he whispers, voice carrying a gentle smile despite being uneven and rough from disuse. “I’ll just be here.”

He waits for a response, barely daring to breathe. After a long, drawn-out pause, Revali sighs, relaxing almost imperceptibly against him. “Alright,” he says in a poor attempt at his usual haughtiness. “I suppose you can stay there, if you don’t make a nuisance of yourself.”

Link smiles, nuzzling him again as thanks and delighting in the faint hitched breath it provokes.

They stay like that for a while, Link progressing to pressing soft kisses along Revali’s neck. He knows from experience that while the action doesn’t do much for him (feathers insulate against more than just cold, as it turns out), the sentiment behind it does, and that’s just what he needs.

“You’re amazing.” Link hears Revali’s breathing catch, then even out again. He reaches forward and lays his hand over Revali’s, stroking the feathers there with his thumb. “You did good. Did a lot. Kept us safe.” He presses another kiss to the Rito’s neck. “Thank you.”

Revali is still and silent for several seconds. Slowly, he turns to look over his shoulder. “I… may have changed my mind.” At Link’s questioning look, he adds in a softer voice, “About being interested.”

Link blinks uncomprehendingly for another moment before his eyes light up. He pulls away, and Revali can feel the sudden absence of warmth even through his feathers. It doesn’t last long, as Link presses at his shoulders until he rolls over onto his back.

Revali’s eyes lock on Link’s as the Hylian kneels above him, still smiling that infuriatingly sweet smile down at him while pressing a hand at either side of his head, creating a space holding just the two of them. Revali counts his blessings that Rito don’t blush visibly, pressing a cheek against his pillow in an attempt to cool the burning there.

He feels a light touch pressing him to turn his face up and allows himself a quick glance, eyes darting up to meet Link’s again. The concern on his partner’s face convinces him to turn back. “It’s fine, Link. I just…” He hesitates, unable to make himself explain. Instead he curls one wingtip around Link’s wrist, squeezing with just enough pressure to make sure he knows to keep it there.

Link nods, worry melting into understanding, and leans in to nose at his beak in a rough approximation of a Rito kiss. Revali tries and fails to suppress his shudder. He closes his eyes and curls his other wingtip around Link’s free wrist, as if having something to cling to would keep him together while Link takes him apart with gentle touches and affectionate words.

It hasn’t yet, but he isn’t exactly complaining. At least, not in the sanctuary of this moment.

Link pulls one of his hands free, running it down the length of Revali’s arm before catching his wrist. He lays a soft kiss on the feathers before pressing it down by the Rito’s head. Revali debates protesting the implied request, decides against when Link’s freed hand slides down along his side, instead clutching at Link’s other wrist and the edge of his bedroll.

He feels rather than sees as Link tugs his pants down a bit, enough to slide his hand inside and rest it along the curve of his thigh. Revali inhales sharply, eyes popping open only to be caught by the brilliant blue gaze in front of him. It registers dimly that Link’s supporting arm is trembling slightly. He blinks and frowns, the spell broken for a moment as the Rito loops his free arm around Link’s back and yanks him down.

They both let out all their air in a whoosh. Link blinks dumbly up at him from where he’d smacked his chin on Revali’s chest plate. The Rito harrumphs at him. “I can handle a little weight, you know.” Then his moment of bravado fades a bit as he replaces his wing beside his head, face heating again.

Link smiles and places another kiss against his beak, right where it meets the feathers. (He has no intention of telling Revali that he could feel the warmth of a blush when he did that.) Lips still pressed against beak, Link twists his hand around.

The Rito squawks (he did _not squeak_ , okay, he had _some_ dignity left) when he feels fingers run through warm wetness between his legs, flush deepening as he realizes just how soaked he is. He tucks his head against Link’s shoulder, eyes squeezed closed, trying to conceal his embarrassment as Link presses against him. It occurs to him that Link is waiting for consent, and he manages a small nod before keening softly as Link presses two fingers into him.

The Hylian pauses for a moment to make sure Revali is ready before beginning to move, scissoring and twisting his fingers in a way that has him gasping in seconds. Still, he’s careful to avoid a certain area, at least for now.

Revali doesn’t miss this, either, and opens his beak to complain just as Link presses another finger into him. He can’t quite catch the screech that provokes. He clamps his beak shut again, face burning as Link shakes with heroically suppressed snickers. He finally presses against that spot, though, and as he clamps down on his moans Revali decides he can perhaps forgive a bit of laughter.

Then everything stops. Revali finds himself blinking dazedly as Link sits up, hands still in place, to look down at him. He’s got a glint in his eyes that the Rito recognizes all too well.

Revali gives Link his best pleading look – _don’t do this to me please –_ but the Hylian remains unmoved. Not surprising, given he’d been the one Revali got it from. “Say what I say,” he says, voice still scratchy.

Revali debates resisting, debates turning away, debates all the usual things. “…Say what you say.”

Link kisses him and resumes moving down below, but slower than before. “You are beautiful.”

Compliments. Alright. Those are manageable. “I am beautiful.”

Another kiss. “You are powerful.”

“I am powerful.”

“You are amazing.”

“I… am amazing.”

Three kisses, one on either side of his beak and one on top. His breath catches. “You are loved.”

“I… I… Iamloved.” He rushes it a little, just trying to get the words out. _Please count it, pleasepleaseplease…_

Link leans back, studying him. His fingers just barely brush against that spot, making Revali tense in anticipation, only to draw away. “Once more. You are loved.”

He hesitates, trying to catch the words, trying to pin them down, trying to _mean_ them. Link peppers him with kisses, encouraging, though he doesn’t cease his distracting movements down below. Revali hisses in frustration and squeezes his eyes shut. He _wants_ to mean it, _wants_ to believe it, but how can he when he’s…

Another kiss, placed firmly between his eyes. He opens them to find Link’s gaze holding his own. “You can, Revali. _You are loved._ ”

And somehow, gazes locked like this, still half contained by Link’s presence, it’s not as hard to say. “I… am loved.”

And Link smiles, so bright and beautiful, before leaning in to kiss him twice, both Rito and Hylian ways. Revali smiles too, more tentative. He gasps, eyes widening, as Link resumes his movements, hitting that spot dead on with every twist and press of his fingers. He’s there before he knows it, shuddering and clinging to Link with all his strength. Link holds him just as tight as he rides out the orgasm.

When his vision returns to normal, Link is sitting beside him and wetting a cloth from a bottle. He chirps out a question to get his attention. Link sets both bottle and cloth down to sign out an explanation. _You need to get cleaned up before you sleep._

He nods wisely and attempts to sit up, frowning when he’s pushed back down. _Stay_ , Link signs, fixing him with a fierce glare until he nods. The Hylian proceeds to clean him up, fix his clothes, and set up a second sleeping mat before rolling them so they’re on their sides, facing each other.

Revali blinks, still dazed and on the verge of falling asleep, but manages to glance down at the Hylian’s pants and make a questioning noise. Link shakes his head. _Not today._ Reassured, Revali allows himself to fall asleep, safe in the arms of the man who loves him.

 

When they rejoin the other champions in the morning, nobody bothers asking what they got up to. Surprisingly, Revali might be the best among them at keeping a secret when he put his mind to it. But they did get at least one question.

“So how long did it take you to get up there?” Urbosa asks Link. When all she gets in return is a confused look, she explains further. “I heard Revali shriek last night. Must’ve got him pretty good. But I’ve never known you to take that long getting up a cliff.” She raises a brow, prompting some sort of answer.

She doesn’t particularly expect Link and Revali to exchange a look, or Link to burst into laughter while Revali scowls at his plate of simmered fruit. Link manages to calm his wheezing enough to sign a response. Urbosa blinks. Revali sighs and translates. “Surprising someone only works if they don’t know it’s coming.”

She notes Link’s grin, and Revali’s long-suffering exasperation, and decides she’s heard enough. “Naturally. And if you two ever wake me with your activities, you will be reconsidering your life choices. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to help pack.” And she turned to do so, leaving a spluttering Rito and cackling Hylian in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna chatter about a few headcanons in this version of things, more or less randomly selected, so either bear with me or skip this scrawl here.
> 
>    
> This version of Link is asexual, or at least on that spectrum. He can enjoy sex once in a while but doesn't really want it much. He prefers to give others pleasure. This works out kind of awkward at times (ex. Revali wanting to be the best at stuff but can't prove he's best at this b/c his partner basically never wants that end of things), but they make do. And actually Revali's more likely to turn down an encounter than Link.
> 
> Revali has some issues in this. (Everyone does, but Revali's show up here and the others really don't.) Bit of a superiority complex(just a bit), some anxiety about being good enough, some other things I'm failing to come up with a name for but mostly amount to feeling worthless and/or unneeded.
> 
> Of course, everyone else is completely oblivious to the background Revalink. Less oblivious to the pair being in love, but nobody realizes they're actually together. (Except Urbosa because she secretly knows all. Or finds out somehow.)  
>  
> 
> Basically, I put too much thought into this for someone in the middle of Camp Nano. Oh well. Let me know what you think, and if it would be worth writing more once I have more time.


End file.
